


just the way you look tonight

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bittersweet, But it's okay, Jimmy Hill - Freeform, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Songfic, phimmy, the way you look tonight, we know they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Jimmy can't help but get caught up with the idea of what could have been when he meets Phil again at a BBC party.





	just the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my Phimmy fic! I really do adore these two. 
> 
> This fic is based/inspired by the song 'The Way You Look Tonight.' Terribly romantic. 
> 
> When considering the topic of Phimmy, I couldn't help but add the element of 'What COULD have been?'
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: Galactic_Howell  
> Tumblr: galhowell

Jimmy Hill leaned against one of the tall pillars in the large ballroom, sipping on his glass of (very fancy) red wine. He had been lucky enough to snag a ticket to one of the BBC’s most established, prestigious parties that they hosted throughout the year - the Golden Gala. 

Already, he had been able to spot some of the company’s most important and wealthy producers, actors, and other elite. How he had managed to snag a ticket however, he had no idea. On Tuesday afternoon, he had been wolfing down his homemade (rather bland) ham sandwich when one of the event coordinators had come up to him, handing him the fateful silver envelope with ‘Mr. James Hill’ scrawled on the front.

So, after nearly talking himself out of going three times due to the possible awkward conversations that he would have to experience with different coworkers, he finally decided to bite the bullet and attend. How bad could it be, right?

Turns out, it could be as sufficiently awkward as he had originally assumed. 

Cliques of different people stuck together, gossiping amongst themselves as they drank their expensive champagne and ate their organic, fair trade orderves (the trend of organic appetizers had taken the working world by storm. However, he didn’t quite understand. He’d take a nice Gregg’s pastry any day.)

Overall, there was a massive split between people who had come with a significant other and knew a group of people attending, and those who had come alone, and didn’t really know anyone else there (he clearly fit into this category.)

Sighing, Jimmy glanced down at his watch as he tried to figure out how much longer he should stay in order for his presence to be seen by his boss, and be approved to be an appropriate enough amount of time to remain at the party. 

Hearing someone clear their throat, he couldn’t help but look up. 

Standing there, looking absolutely radiant under the soft light of the strung fairy lights around the ballroom, was Phil Lester. 

Truthfully, he hadn’t seen him in years. After Dan and Phil had left the BBC family, little had been heard of them. To see Phil was…..wonderful, but surprising. 

He looked the same. The only noticeable difference was the fact that his trademark fringe was gone, leaving him with a perfectly formed quiff, which Jimmy couldn’t help but prefer.

He looked beautiful.

Well, Phil had always looked beautiful. With his big blue eyes, porcelain skin, and high cheekbones. He had always wanted to have been brave enough, in another time, to...pursue him. 

A time that had never come. Words that he had never been able to say. A question unanswered.

“How are you doing? It’s been a while.” Jimmy heard Phil say, snapping back to reality as he focused on the man now smiling at him fondly, looking the slightest bit confused. 

“Yeah! About...6 years, eh? A lot has happened for you two since then.” Jimmy replied, trying not to focus on the way that Phil’s lips twitched upwards slightly.

To be frank, he had harboured quite a crush for Phil back in University. As Phil had been older than him, he couldn’t help but look up to the man (while simultaneously wanting to shove his tongue down Phil’s throat and shove him against the nearest wall.)

“Yeah. We’re...doing good. Busy busy with work and everything.” Phil replied, biting his lip as he looked down. “You looked kind of sad by yourself over here - alone tonight then?” He asked, looking back up. 

“Yeah, Tom’s off visiting his folks for the rest of the week. I assume Dan has some prior commitment?” Jimmy replied, smiling ever so slightly. “Looks like we’re left to our own devices tonight.”

“He was just wanting a night in.” Phil replied, chuckling. “The promise of fancy orderves didn’t even get him off the couch.”

With that, the song ‘Just the Way you Look Tonight’ came on the speakers, and Jimmy glanced around as the crowd moved onto the dancefloor, people pairing off. 

“Looks like we weren’t told this detail about the night.” Jimmy said, chuckling awkwardly. “Should make the best of it, I suppose?” He questioned, extending his hand for Phil. 

Phil smiled, pausing for a moment before taking it. “Lead the way.” He replied, eyes sparkling as Jimmy lead him to the dancefloor. 

As Jimmy held Phil close, he couldn’t help but let himself pretend - even for a moment - that after the song, he wouldn’t have to let Phil go. 

That the one night spent together, in the loud, crowded club back in university had just been fluke and they never would have worked out. 

After all, it was just a dream. A life that could have been lived. 

 

_...and the way you look tonight_


End file.
